fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Metalworker Barroth
Metal |ailments = Severe Fireblight Severe Earhblight Severe Windblight Noxious Poison |weaknesses = Ice (no metal) Thunder (cooled metal) Water (molten metal) |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Metalworker Barroth is a Rare Species of Barroth that uses molten metal in battle as opposed to mud. It uses the pickaxe-like hooks on its tail to mine for ore, then smelts it with flames produced by its blowtorch-like crown so it can wear it as armour. Physiology Metalworker Barroth is primarily steel grey in colouration, with its hide and crown having a notable sheen, and its teeth and claws are red-orange. The tip of its tail has two long hooks on it that makes it resemble a pickaxe at first glance, and smoke can be seen puffing out of the tips of its crown. Ecology Like its relatives in the Sandy Plains and the Tundra, Metalworker Barroth is an insectivore, feeding on Neopterons such as Bnahabra and Altaroth, and due to its territorial nature and sheer power, only high-level monsters such as Rathalos, Agnaktor, Brute Tigrex, Stygian Zinogre, Rajang, Deviljho, Lunastra, Teostra, and Fatalis would dare to fight it. It has developed multiple sacs that store highly flammable fluids, and it can release these fluids through openings in its crown, which produce sparks that ignite the fluids on contact, creating white-hot flames the crown can use to smelt ore, similar to a blowtorch. It uses the fire produced from its crown to melt ore and metal equipment, and it can roll in the melted metal to form makeshift armour. Its claws are rigid and release large amounts of heat, and it can use them to dig through rocks and dirt with little effort. Its carapace and spinal plates act as coolants, protecting the monster from the scorching heat and magma found within volcanic regions and cooling the molten metal on its body within minutes. Its tail developed two long hooks as a method of accessing the metal found within volcanic regions easier, using them like a pickaxe to mine ore deposits. It has a specialized organ designed to store and release toxic smog produced by the metal it melts with its crown, using it to clear out Neopteron nests and repel intruders. It competes with Gravios, Uragaan, and their subspecies for ore, since those monsters feed on it while the Metalworker uses it to mark territory and protect itself from attackers. Prolonged use of the cooled metal can hinder its movement due to its weight, so it will roll in puddles of molten metal to loosen it up so it doesn't become too sluggish. It favours caves, volcanoes, and human settlements such as Castle Schrade and the Battlequarters as large amounts of metal can be found within those areas. Behavior Metalworker Barroth rolls in molten metal to provide protection against other large monsters such as Rajang and Deviljho, and marks its territory by smelting all the ore in the area, creating large puddles of molten metal for it to use. It is highly territorial, and will attack anyone who gets too close to its molten metal deposits. Like its relatives, it is insectivorous, using highly toxic smog to clear out Altaroth and Bnahabras nests before devouring them. It has been known to steal metal from human settlements as a way to provide itself with more armour, and it will occasionally hunt down creatures with metallic hides such as Brazen Bulldrome so it can steal their metal and use it for itself, using the hooks on its tail to chip away the metal found on them. Prolonged use of the cooled metal can greatly restrict its movement due to its weight, so it will bathe in molten metal to help loosen it up if it becomes too much of a hindrance. Abilities Its crown produces white-hot flames that melt various metals with ease, and it rolls itself in molten metal to provide itself with protection from attackers. Its pickaxe-like tail can be used to mine ores and chip away armour, and its crown can be used like a plow to clear away threats. When the molten metal cools, it provides strong armour for the Metalworker, allowing it to withstand powerful attacks with ease. It can produce poisonous smog from its mouth, and uses it to wear down targets and kill its prey. Habitat Unlike the bog-dwelling Barroth and the tundra-dwelling Jade Barroth, the Metalworker Barroth is primarily found in volcanoes, caves, and human settlements such as the Battlegrounds as large amounts of ore (the former) and metal equipment (the latter) can be found in those areas. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 4,700 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 3,290 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 6,110 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: No Metal * Head: 10 (Cut), 10 (Impact), 5 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 25 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Body: 25 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Claws: 35 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Legs: 20 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Tail: 15 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 25 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) Molten Metal * Head: 10 (Cut), 10 (Impact), 5 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 25 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Body: 25 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 15 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Claws: 35 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 10 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Legs: 20 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 10 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Tail: 15 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 25 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) Cooled Metal * Head: 5 (Cut), 5 (Impact), 3 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 25 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Body: 10 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Claws: 15 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Legs: 10 (Cut), 5 (Impact), 2 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Tail: 5 (Cut), 5 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 25 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ✖ *Water = ✖ (★★★) (✖) *Thunder = ✖ (✖) (★★★) *Ice = ★★★ (✖) (✖) *Dragon = ★ (✖) (✖) *Earth = ✖ *Wind = ✖ *Poison = ★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★ 1st ()= Molten Metal 2nd ()= Cooled Metal Attacks Metalworker Barroth has the same attacks as the regular Barroth, with them dealing more damage and inflicting Metal damage along with Fireblight, Earthblight, and Windblight as opposed to Earth damage coupled with Muddy and Waterblight. However, it does have some moves of its own, as explained below. Pickaxe Slam Metalworker Barroth hoists its tail into the air, then slams it onto the ground, sending shards of rock flying. This attack deals high damage if hit by the tail and medium damage if hit by the rock shards. Smog Breath Metalworker Barroth takes a breath in, then spews a large stream of black clouds at the hunter. This attack deals medium damage and inflicts Noxious Poison. Spin 2 Win Metalworker Barroth spins rapidly in circles. If it uses this attack while its armour is in the molten phase, large balls of molten metal will fly all over the place. This attack deals high damage if hit by the body and medium damage along with Severe Fireblight, Severe Eathblight, and Severe Windblight if hit by the molten metal. It will only use this attack when enraged, and the remaining metal on its body cools instantly afterwards. In G-Rank, it will use its Smog Breath along with this attack, increasing its range. Smog Cloud Metalworker Barroth lifts its head into the air, then breathes a large cloud of toxic smog that surrounds its body, making it more dangerous to approach. Making contact with the smog will cause the hunter to become inflicted with Noxious Poison. Weapons Great Sword Soot Slayer --> Soot Eradicator Sword and Shield Metallic Mace --> Metallic Club Hammer Iron Knuckle --> Iron Fist Hunting Horn Kazoore --> Kazoorch Lance Industrial Piercer --> Industrial Impaler Switch Axe Brazaxe --> Revolutionary Axe Light Bowgun Helter Smelter --> Smoldergun Armour Blademaster High-Rank Defense: 300-635 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +20 * Water -15 * Thunder -15 * Ice -15 * Dragon 0 * Earth +20 * Wind +20 Skills: Divine Whim, Iron Wall, Speed Sharpening, Blunt Edge G-Rank Defense: 490-725 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +20 * Water -15 * Thunder -15 * Ice -15 * Dragon 0 * Earth +20 * Wind +20 Skills: Divine Whim, Iron Wall, Speed Sharpening, Blunt Edge Gunner High-Rank Defense: 150-400 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +25 * Water -10 * Thunder -10 * Ice -10 * Dragon +5 * Earth +25 * Wind +25 Skills: Divine Whim, Iron Wall, Reload Speed +3, Recoil Down -3 G-Rank Defense: 270-470 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +25 * Water -10 * Thunder -10 * Ice -10 * Dragon +5 * Earth +25 * Wind +25 Skills: Divine Whim, Iron Wall, Reload Speed +3, Recoil Down -3 Carves High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts Head- Part of the crown will break off. Arms x2- The arms will lose the molten metal on them (if covered in it) or have the plating break off (if bare). Legs x2- The molten metal on its legs will break off. Tail- The tail's hooks will break off (1st break) and become severed (2nd break). Trivia * The area changes depending on where the Metalworker Barroth is fought. ** The Old Volcano, Volcano (2nd Gen), Volcano (3rd Gen), Sunken Hollow, and Volcanic Hollow will have large puddles of molten steel where the mining spots used to be. This is because it melted them all in preparation for the fight. ** Castle Schrade and the Battlequarters will have large puddles of molten steel where the various weapons used to be. This is because it smelted those weapons so it has more puddles to roll in. * Metalworker Barroth's charging attacks become much slower when it's exhausted. It can recover stamina by killing an Altaroth or a Bnahabra with its Smog Breath and eating them afterwards. * Metalworker Barroth has three states of armour. It starts out in the first state, can go into the second state by rolling in molten metal, and reaches the third state by allowing the molten metal to cool off. It can go back into the second state by rolling in molten metal again, and can be forced back into its first state by knocking its metal armour off. ** Normal, which has no metal on it and is vulnerable to Ice, but makes up for it by providing immunity to Water and Thunder. ** Molten, which increases the monster's range and damage potential along with making it immune to Ice and Thunder, but increases its chances of exhausting itself and makes it weak to Water. ** Cooled, which greatly increases its defenses and grants it an immunity to Water and Ice, but comes with the price of making the monster move slower and giving it a weakness to Thunder. * Metalworker Barroth's metal can be knocked off its body in both the Molten and Cooled states. * Breaking off Metalworker Barroth's molten metal will make it drop a shiny. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Rare Species Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Metal Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Windblight Monster Category:Noxious Poison Monster